What it takes
by Tangleflame
Summary: What does it take for him to love her? What risks does she has to take? Will she risk her life? Yes she will and what does it end in? It ends in her shredded to peices! Will she try to kill herself or will another tom save her once and for all? Cover is Gingersong
1. Interrupted

**This chapter is re-done AGAIN! Just mostly I fixed some problems and added details! I'll be doing this to the other chapters so get ready! (:**

"Gingerpaw! Wake up! We are going on the dawn patrol," Dovewing's voice yelled into the quiet apprentice's den.

I got up groggily and groomed my messy ginger fur. I looked for a certain dark ginger pelt among the sleeping bodies of my den-mates and spotted him, smiling at his sleeping form. He looked so handsome when he was sleeping. I turned away and walked out of the den and stretching my legs as I shook the remains of sleep away. Spotting my mentor along with Foxleap and Moleclaw, I ran over to them and we exited through the thorn tunnel. As we headed towards the Shadowclan border, I let the soothing smells of the forest and relished the feeling of walking under the trees in the morning, where the birds sang happily as the forest woke up.

As we neared the Shadowclan border, I focused my attention on the bordering clan, straightening my ears as I heard the sound of cats outside our border, I started to hiss a warning but stopped when I realized that Dovewing had already noticed and was staring at the border with fear and hope clear in her eyes. I looked at her in confusion but she didn't notice my look. I turned my head back to the border just as Tigerheart, Snowbird, Hollypaw, and Toadfoot appeared out of the shadows. I saw surprise and joy flash in Tigerheart's eyes.

"Hello Dovewing," Toadfoot greeted my mentor calmly.

"Toadfoot," She greeted back, dipping her head to the senior warrior.

"This is my new apprentice Hollypaw," Snowbird introduced, pointing to a small black she-cat beside her.

"Nice to meet you Hollypaw, this is my apprentice Gingerpaw," Dovewing meowed. I looked at my paws embarrassed.

"Aren't you one of Bumblestripe's kits?" Toadfoot asked me.

"Yes," I answered. Toadfoot nodded and him and his patrol left, disappearing into the trees.

"That was weird," Moleclaw commented.

"I know, it's not like Shadowclan to be nice," Foxleap agreed as we started walking back to camp. I noticed Dovewing staring nowhere in particular with a distant look in her eyes.

"Dovewing?" I whispered.

"Yes, Gingerpaw?" she said, turning her gaze to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked nodded and we quickened our pace back to camp. As we ran into camp, I spotted my best friend Lilypaw. She also happened to be Redpaw's sister. I ran up to her.

"Hey Gingerpaw! How was dawn patrol?" She asked.

"Good but it was weird because a Shadowclan patrol came by and they were being nice," I replied.

"Did you just say Shadowclan was being nice?" Swiftpaw mewed, as he sat next to Lilypaw, trying to look shocked. I purred and nodded. Amusement lit up in his green eyes. I looked around and spotted Redpaw sitting by the apprentice's den. I flicked my tail in goodbye to Swiftpaw and Lilypaw and padded over to him.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi Gingerpaw!" Redpaw said, smiling. He and I have been best friends since we were kits. It was kind of weird but I was really good friends with his mother. The only thing Redpaw doesn't know is that I have a major crush on him. I was too nervous to tell him. I mean what if it ruined our friendship? I shuddered at the thought.

"Do you want to share a mouse with me?" I asked.

"Of course" He replied, although his eyes were somewhere else. We walked over to the fresh-kill pile and I grabbed a mouse. We sat down next to each other and ate, our pelts slightly brushing. My ears got hot and I took a deep breath.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled coming out of his den. His fiery pelt was glossy and his bright green eyes glowed in excitement. I watched as Icecloud led her two kits, Snowkit and Patchkit out of the nursery. Snowkit's white fur shone like crystals while her brother's black and white pelt glowed in the evening sky. It was obvious that these were Icecloud and Toadstep's kits. Snowkit looked exactly like Icecloud and Patchkit looked almost exactly like Toadstep. Toadstep joined Icecloud as they sat to watch their kits become apprentices.

"Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Firestar gazed at the gathered clan and his eyes landed on a brown and cream tom.

"Moleclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you had received excellent training from Bumblestripe, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor to Snowpaw and I expect you pass on all you know to Snowpaw," Firestar says. Snowpaw leaps down from the high rock to touch noses with the surprised Moleclaw.

"Patchkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Patchpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Firestar says again but to gaze travels once more of the clan and his eyes land on a ginger she-cat.

"Cherrybreeze, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you had received excellent training from Rosepetal, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor to Patchpaw and I expect you pass on all you know to Patchpaw," Firestar jumps from the high rock to touch noses with his new mentor and my mother.

"Snowpaw! Patchpaw! Snowpaw! Patchpaw! Snowpaw! Patchpaw!" the clan cheers for the new apprentices, I join in along with Redpaw.

Firestar jumps down from the high rock and walks over and congratulates the new apprentices, before he goes to the fresh kill pile to share a vole with his mate Sandstorm. I turn to Redpaw and smile. He smiles back and licked my ear. We walk over to where the apprentices usually shared tongues under a large rock. I lay down and started sharing tongues with Redpaw. I purred as I kept cleaning his dark ginger fur. I was happy.

After awhile we went to the apprentice's den to sleep. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a cat hiss outside the apprentice's den. I got up quietly and poked my head out of the den. Dovewing was looking at her side where she probably lost some fur. I hid in the shadows as she looked around the camp alertly. Assured no one was watching her she left camp. I decided to follow her.

I slunk through the dirt place tunnel a few moments after her, so Dovewing wouldn't know she was being followed. Silently, I followed her, my heart filling with dread as we seemed to be going in the direction of the Shadowclan border. I peeked out of the bushes and saw Dovewing run to a brown tabby tom that looked a lot like Brambleclaw. It was Tigerheart. They purred and twined their tails together. Then it hit me; Dovewing was having a forbidden relationship with Tigerheart.

I knew I didn't want Dovewing to get in trouble since she was my mentor and she was a good friend, so it would stay a secret but I still worried what would happen if the clan was to find out. Would they exile them? What would happen if Dovewing has Tigerheart's kits? I pushed my worries aside and slunk out of the bushes, so they could be alone. I ran to the lake where I sat and watched the stars reflect in the water. I jumped when a cat came out of the bushes behind me. I relaxed when I saw the familiar dark ginger pelt. I smiled at Redpaw.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" I replied with another question.

"I came to find you once I realized you weren't asleep beside me," he said worry creeping into his eyes. I purred and rubbed my cheek along his. We sat there in silence for a while until he broke away and we walked with our pelts brushing into the forest. We stopped beside a large tree and I stared into his amber eyes. It was time to tell him, I didn't care about what would happen to our friendship, I just wanted him to know I loved him.

"Redpaw, I l-love you," I said with a shuddering breath.

I -," He broke off as the sound of paws rushed towards us. But it wasn't the sound of one or two cats, it was a lot of cats. We jumped to our feet, our pelts bristling and watched in horror as a bunch of Windclan cats burst through the bushes. Their eyes were bloodthirsty and full of rage. I stepped in front of Redpaw and snarled at the closest cat. It was Breezepelt. Big mistake. He lunged at me and grabbed my by the throat. I shrieked in pain as he pinned me to the ground and clawed me. All I could feel were claws slicing through me. I cried in pain when he kept dragging his claws through. My eyes widened when he threw his paw in the air and brought it down, slicing my stomach open.

My sight became blurry but I could see Redpaw staring in horror at Breezepelt who kept clawing me. Redpaw looked back at me and then raced back to camp. The rest of the Windclan battle patrol raced after him and that left Breezepelt who was _still _slicing through my fur. I didn't understand why he couldn't let me go. He knew he had beaten me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a Windclan warrior staring at me in horror.

It was Crowfeather, Breezepelt's father. I stared at Crowfeather with desperation in my eyes, hoping he would help me. Breezepelt started clawing my face and then grabbed my throat in his jaws. I was in too much pain to cry in out pain. He let go of my throat after a second thought and grabbed my paw. He bit down so hard that I heard _and _felt my bones shatter. I gave the most loudest and horrifying painful shriek I could. It seemed as if my shriek broke Crowfeather's frozen trance. **(A\N: If it was too hard to understand, Breezepelt just keeps slicing Gingerpaw. He is too crazed to notice that he has already won and he just keeps clawing and clawing her!) **He yowls in fury and drags Breezepelt off me. He pins the crazed black warrior and snarls in his face. I watch as Crowfeather stares at Breezepelt in disgust and hatred.

"What in Starclan's name is wrong with you? You probably just killed that poor apprentice," Crowfeather snarled.

"I was taught in the Dark Forest to kill everything in my path and she was in it! The main reason I went to the Dark Forest was to rule all the clans and kill _you_!" Breezepelt snarled at his father. Crowfeather's eyes widened but then narrowed in rage.

"You are no son of mine!" Crowfeather shrieked.

I watch in shock as Crowfeather raises his paw and brings it down over Breezepelt's throat. Breezepelt's eyes widened as blood gushes out of his throat.

"The dark forest will…. welcome me and I will kill you when the… Dark Forest destroys the clans!" Breezepelt croaked and then slowly, as if letting all the hate he had for his father flow out of his eyes before he let out a shuddering, gurgling breath. He didn't breathe again.

Crowfeather stared in shock at his dead son that he just killed. He turned his dark grey head toward me and once again his blue eyes widened in horror. He ran over to me and started licking my multiple wounds. I whimpered in pain. The horror in his eyes turned to worry. He softly picked me up and set me on his back. Running as fast he could with me on his back, he ran towards the Windclan camp. When he got to camp I was barely conscious. He ran right towards the medicine cat den where their medicine cat, Kestrelflight, stared in confusion at Crowfeather and then looked at me in horror. Crowfeather set me in the medicine cat's den and the last thing I saw was Crowfeather staring at me worry, horror, and sorrow.

I woke up to someone licking my fur gently. I looked up to see two cats. One was a grey she-cat and the other was a light brown tabby she-cat.

"Hello young one, my name is Ashfoot, Windclan's deputy and Crowfeather's mother," The grey she-cat said gently, her eyes looked at me kindly and I told myself to trust her. My pelt hurt slightly but it felt much better.

"I'm Sedgewhisker, if you don't mind can you tell us what happened?" she asked, indicating my majorly cut fur that was covered in a lot of cobwebs.

"I-I was in the forest with Redpaw and I told him I l-loved him when your battle patrol burst through. I stood in f-front of R-redpaw so he wouldn't be hurt and Breezepelt attacked me. H-he wouldn't stop hurting me and Crowfeather saved my life b-but he also had to k-kill Breezepelt," I stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, thats horrible. What's your name sweetie?" Sedgewhisker asked, her eyes widening in I could reply Ashfoot got up and exited the den quietly.

"My name is Gingerpaw," I told her. She smiled and licked my forehead kindly. Ashfoot came back in with Crowfeather and Nightcloud following her.

"Will you now tell me where my son is?" Nightcloud asked grumpily, her eyes wary.

"I killed him," Crowfeather whispered.

"You did what?" Nightcloud yowled, her eyes flashing in rage.

"I did it to save her," He growled looking at me. My eyes widened when Nightcloud snarled and slashed at Crowfeather. Ashfoot jumped and pinned down Nightcloud.

"You do not attack your clan mates and not my son," she snarled.

"Is Windclan so weak they can't punish a murderer?" Nightcloud shot back.

"Breezepelt almost murdered Gingerpaw! If it wasn't for Crowfeather she would be dead and your son would've probably killed more innocent cats!" Ashfoot yowled, getting off Nightcloud.

"How is she innocent?" Nightcloud asked, disgusted.

"You know what Nightcloud? You really want to know what Gingerpaw was doing? She was telling a tom she loved him when your son tried to kill her and I bet that tom watched it and he now thinks that the cat he loves too is dead!" Sedgewhisker yowled in rage.

Nightcloud's eyes widened in sorrow but quickly turned back to rage. She snarled at me and stomped out of the den. I stared after her in shock. I looked at Sedgewhisker whose eyes had turned back to gentle when I looked at her.

~A few days later~

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below me," Onestar yowled.

Crowfeather helped me up from where we were sitting in the clearing, enjoying the sun.

"It is time for the injured Thunderclan apprentice to go home! But I have one more thing to announce, I have thought long about this and I think it is best for Crowfeather to be exiled," Onestar said. Shock coursed through me and I felt Crowfeather tense beside me. Ashfoot yowled in grief.

"I know, but he did murder a clan mate and Kestrelflight and I have decided to exile you in hope that Firestar takes you in," Onestar hopped down and went into his den.

"Crowfeather! I'm so sorry! This is my fault!" I said, sorrow laced in my voice.

"No, it's not your fault! It was my choice and I don't regret it," Crowfeather hissed. I didn't believe him, but left it alone as Kestrelflight came to Crowfeather and told him it is his destiny to go to Thunderclan. Ashfoot, Sedgewhisker, Kestrelflight, and Windpaw were the patrol to take us back.

"Crowfeather, my son, I'm going to mentor Windpaw for you and you'll always be my son," Ashfoot said, her voice cracking with grief. We left Windclan's camp and walked to Thunderclan in silence. Ashfoot entered camp first, then Windpaw, and last Sedgewhisker and Crowfeather on either side of me. All the cats in camp looked at us, alert. No one seemed to notice me between the Windclan cats.

"Ashfoot, what brings you to our camp so shortly after your attack?" Firestar asked calmly.

"Firestar I promise you that I don't understand why Onestar ordered us to attack but I brought a gift and a favor to ask," Ashfoot replied.

"We don't want a gift from you!" Dustpelt yowled from where he sat beside Sandstorm.

"What is this gift and what favor do you ask? We might be none for being nice but we are dealing with a great loss thanks to your warriors" Firestar asked stiffly, silencing Dustpelt.

I walked out from behind Sedgewhisker. The clan stared at me in confusion before a ginger blur raced towards me. Cherrybreeze covered me in licks.

"Oh Gingerpaw! I thought I lost you!" She said through tears. I purred and rubbed against my mother.

"Where did you find our apprentice?" Firestar asked, still staring at me in shock.

"My son attacked her and was killing her when I dragged Breezepelt off her and I umm killed him," Crowfeather said coming to stand by Ashfoot.

"You killed your son for a Thunderclan apprentice?" Leafpool asked coming to stand by Firestar.

"He's not my son anymore but yes," Crowfeather said stiffly.

"Oh thank you," Bumblestripe said coming to touch noses with Crowfeather.

"Because he killed Breezepelt he was exiled and I was wondering if you could accept my son into Thunderclan?" Ashfoot asked, her voice once again cracking in grief. Firestar looked at his clan. Leafpool nodded, Cherrybreeze and Bumblestripe doing the same. Then one by one the Thunderclan cats nodded.

"Then welcome to Thunderclan, Crowfeather," Firestar said warmly.

Crowfeather blinked in surprise but he was happy. He turned to Ashfoot and they said goodbye. Crowfeather said goodbye to Sedgewhisker and Windpaw and the Windclan patrol left. Leafpool walked up to Crowfeather and they stared at each other. She welcomed him with a purr and she said some quick words before going up to her sister Squirrelflight. A grey tail put on my shoulder and I looked up to Jayfeather. I followed him to medicine cats den where he checked out my wounds.


	2. Healed

What it takes Healing

I looked at Jayfeather who was sleeping next to Briarlight. I laid my head down and welcomed sleep.

I woke up in a dark gloomy forest. I gasped. This was the Dark Forest. I closed my eyes, trying to wake up.

"Don't worry young one," A soft voice said behind.

I spun around expecting it to be Mapleshade but instead a tortoiseshell was sitting there with soft amber eyes. I backed away scared.

"Don't worry Gingerpaw, I am from Starclan," She said.

"Then why are you in the Dark Forest?" I asked her.

"You need to see something, and by the way I am Spottedleaf," She said.

"I've heard of you! Now what do I need to see in this place?" I asked looking around the shadowy forest.

"Follow me and keep quiet please," She said, fear creeping into her eyes.

I followed her. I stuck close to her because the shadows seemed to move around us. I grew stiff with fear when I heard voices up ahead.

"Keep quiet and just watch and whatever you do don't let them hear you," She whispered.

I nodded and peeked out of the bush. Cats were gathered in a dark clearing. Most of them were darker and harder to see but some looked like they were actually alive. My eyes widened when I saw Ivypool and Blossomfall sitting among the group. They were training with them! The thought made me want to growl. What I saw next almost made me gasp. Standing right next to a large dark brown tabby tom was Breezepelt. I noticed the tom next to him looked like Brambleclaw but realized it was Tigerstar.

"How could you let him stop you?" Tigerstar was snarling loudly at Breezepelt.

"I just didn't!" Breezepelt said, staring at his paws.

"Thanks to this fox-brain we have to wait to attack the clans! We all know that stupid ginger apprentice is the fourth cat to join the three and Breezepelt has failed to kill her! We must wait until she is a warrior now! If she even makes it there," Tigerstar yowled to the gathered cats ending with an evil laugh.

I shrunk back when there were outraged yowls that turned into laughs of pure evil.

"How are you planning on killing her?" A voice asked.

There was a sharp pain in my side when I realized it was Tigerheart. My mentor was in love with a cat trying to kill her apprentice.

"She'll want to kill herself when she finds out what this apprentice has in store for her," Tigerstar said, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Let's go now!" Spottedleaf said.

I followed her out of bush. She raced off and I run fast to catch up with her. She jumped through a wall of mist and I followed her. On the other side of the wall was a beautiful green forest that could only belong to Starclan.

"Spottedleaf! What did he mean?" I asked her.

She told me about the prophecy and then about Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing. Then she paused.

"You are the fourth cat to save the clans from the Dark Forest," She whispered.

"I'm only an apprentice and I don't have any powers!" I exclaimed.

"You have the power to know who trains with the dark forest, it's not much but it'll come in handy and you have a great destiny," She said.

"What about Ivypool and Blossomfall? Are they traitors?" I asked.

"Ivypool is spying for Dovewing and I can't tell you about Blossomfall because we don't know," She said, sadness in her eyes.

"One more question," I said.

"I'll try and answer it," Spottedleaf said.

"Tigerstar said I'll want to kill myself because of an apprentice, what does he mean and who is it?" I asked.

"I can't tell you Gingerpaw," Spottedleaf whispered.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" I yowled.

"You must find that out for yourself, I'm sorry, and Gingerpaw it would be wise to talk to the three," Spottedleaf said and faded away.

My eyes shot open and I was back in the medicine cat's den. I let out a frustrated growl. I started licking my majorly injured ginger fur.

"Let me re-dress your wounds," Jayfeather said, coming over to my nest with more herbs.

"Thank you and I need to talk to you alone," I said, glancing at Briarlight.

"Is it important?" Jayfeather asked.

"Yes and Lionblaze and Dovewing need to know also," I said.

His blind blue eyes stared at me in surprise before looking away to focus back on my wounds. After he was done re-dressing my wounds I got up slowly and painfully and walked to the fresh-kill pile. I was almost to the fresh-kill pile when a red tom with amazing amber eyes almost ran into.

"Please! Please say your ok and your going to live?" Redpaw asked.

"Of course you fur-ball!" I purred.

He gave me his smile that made my heart skip a beat. He licked my cheek and intertwined his dark ginger tail with my ginger tail. We walked over to the fresh-kill pile and Redpaw grabbed a rabbit for us to share. I laid down next to Redpaw, our pelts brushing. I took a large bite of rabbit, savoring its flavor. Redpaw and I finished our meal and Redpaw had to go train with Sandstorm.

"Gingerpaw!" A voice yelled.

"Pheonixpaw!" I purred as my sister padded up.

"It scared me so bad when Redpaw told the clan Breezepelt had murdered you!" She whispered, her amber eyes filling with tears.

"I almost was murdered if it wasn't for Crowfeather," I told her and rubbed my cheek along hers.

"I know! I will always be grateful to him for saving you because if he hadn't…. I don't think I could live without you," She meowed.

"Thanks Pheonixpaw!" I purred, licking her cheek.

She nodded and went to talk with Blackpaw. I stared after her. Pheonixpaw and I had a special bond as sisters. We had a close bond almost like Squirrelflight and Leafpool's bond. I loved my sister. I jumped when a tail rested on my shoulder. I glanced up at Jayfeather. Beside him was Lionblaze, his amber eyes curious. I followed them into the forest. We stopped at a large tree where Dovewing was waiting for us. From my dream last night I knew she knew when we left camp.

"What did you need to tell us?" Jayfeather asked.

I explained about my dream and what I was told and then after a pause I said, "Spottedleaf told me I was the fourth cat and that my power was to see which cat was visiting dark forest, she said it wasn't the best but my destiny was"

"That's a lot to take in," Lionblaze said.

"Who in our clan is with them?" Dovewing asked.

"I actually haven't tested my power so I haven't looked at Ivypool or Blossomfall but I know they go there," I replied.

"Blossomfall?" Dovewing asked, her blue eyes shocked.

"She goes there because Millie doesn't even look at her anymore," I whispered.

"Well let's head back to camp," Jayfeather said.

"Actually can I talk to Dovewing alone?" I asked.

He nodded and together he and Lionblaze left us alone.

"Let's walk," I suggested.

"Ok," she agreed and I was heading towards the Shadowclan border.

"Dovewing do you think you're doing the right thing?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I saw you last night!" I said with a slight growl in my voice.

"Oh," She said and looked down at her paws.

"Well, do you think you're doing the right thing?" I asked her again.

"I love him! I won't let our clans get in the way," She hissed, still not looking at me.

We both jumped when the bushes rustled on Shadowclan's side of the border. Out stepped, Rowanclaw, Tigerheart, Redwillow, and Graypaw. I gasped at the dark mist that surrounded Tigerheart. He stared at me and I froze in fear remembering him ask Tigerstar how I'd be killed.

"Hello Dovewing and Gingerpaw," Rowanclaw said.

"Hello Rowanclaw," Dovewing greeted in return.

I stared at the cats in fear.

"What is your apprentice scared of some Shadowclan cats?" Graypaw snarled at Dovewing.

"I'm just fine you crow-food eating fox-dung!" I snarled in rage.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," The apprentice said, cowering behind his mentor.

I met Tigerheart's gaze steadily. His lips turned into a snarl and with the patrol he stalked off.

"What was that about Gingerpaw?" Dovewing asked, looking at me in shock.

"He was there, he goes there, he's waiting for the apprentice," I whispered in fear.

"Gingerpaw! What are you saying? He was where? What apprentice?" Dovewing asked.

"He was in my dream, in the forest, He's waiting for that apprentice to hurt me," I whispered.

"He was in the Dark Forest?" She asked, looking hurt.

"I'm so sorry! So, so sorry!" I said bursting into tears.

Without seeing Dovewing's pained expression I ran off. I sat on the edge of the bank, trying to calm myself. After I had stopped crying, I went back to camp. When I padded through the entrance I saw Redpaw waiting for me. I froze at what I saw. The darkening sky made his dark ginger pelt glow like fire and he looked like a cat to good to be true. He walked up to me and rubbed his cheek along mine. We sat there with each other purring like mouse- brains. I felt so happy. I could die I was so in love. I loved him. I didn't want to leave his side. I could picture our cute little ginger kits. I purred as we walked back to the medicine cats den, our pelts brushing. I laid down in my nest and he curled around me. I was the happiest I have ever been and at that moment I had everything I ever wanted.

**If only things could stay that way. *Sigh* Did I tell y'all that this story is based off of what happened to me but some is made up of what I want to happen. This chapter was all true. Just in case some of y'all are confused: Redpaw and Gingerpaw are in two of my stories. In A Dusk Thorn it works out for them and in this story well umm you just have to wait and see! R&R! **

**~Tangleflame**


	3. Confused

What it takes Chapter 3

Gingerpaw's POV

It had been a moon since Breezepelt tried to kill me and I was healed. Thankfully I had few scars. Since then me and Redpaw had become really close. We were already talking about kits when we become warriors. I was the happiest cat, I trained really hard without complaining, checked the elders for ticks without one complaint, and was just happy and cheerful.

"Gingerpaw! Gingerpaw!" a voice yelled.

I turned around and saw Rosepetal running towards me. I and she had become good friends. The dark cream she-cat ran up her eyes shone excitedly.

"Ya Rosepetal?" I asked.

"I have good news! I actually have two," She said.

"I'm listening," I said curiously.

"First Daisy is having a more kits! Her third litter!" Rosepetal said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked, also excited.

"Yes! Spiderleg apologized to Daisy!" She purred.

I purred back and licked my friend's ear.

"The others news I will tell you when we find Redpaw and Lilypaw," She said.

"Your son went hunting and Lilypaw is eating," I said, realizing I was really good friends with my mate's mother.

I shrugged it off and we went and got Lilypaw. Lilypaw, Rosepetal, and I left camp and started following Redpaw's scent trail. My stomach turned painfully when his scent mingled with Pheonixpaw's. I told myself Redpaw or Pheonixpaw wouldn't do that. We followed it to a bush and when we peeked out I saw them walking, their pelts brushing. I stopped wide-eyed. Rosepetal bumped into me since I stopped suddenly. The commotion alerted Redpaw and Pheonixpaw and they jumped away guiltily. I looked away telling myself I imagined it.

"Well hello," Redpaw said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I have good news to tell you all," Rosepetal said, looking hard at her son.

"Ya mother?" Lilypaw asked.

"Well I'm going to have a second litter!" She said.

"That's wonderful," I purred.

Congratulations mother!" Lilypaw mewed.

Redpaw and Pheonixpaw purred.

We all started walking back to camp but I stayed back. I walked over to a tree filled with moss. I got a ball of moss for Rosepetal. I also caught a raven and headed into camp. I walked straight to the nursery. Squirrelflight was curled around her kits asleep. Ferncloud was also asleep. I stalked around them and made a nest beside her. I picked some of the feathers off the raven and laid them around her nest. I nudged Ferncloud and gave her the rest of the raven. She thanked me and I left the nursery. I couldn't get the image of Pheonixpaw and Redpaw out of my mind.

I quietly left the camp and headed towards the lake. I stood at the shore and looked as the blue water glistened in the sun. I sighed. My sister wouldn't do that to me right? What about Redpaw? I shook my head in confusion.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Sparkpaw! You scared me!" I said surprised.

"Oh sorry, well are you ok?" he asked again.

"Ya I was just umm thinking," I replied.

"Okay well you want to hunt with me," He asked.

"Sure," I replied and followed him into the forest.

We walked further until the scent of vole hit the roof of my mouth. Sparkpaw must have sensed it too because he dropped into a crouch. I watched as he stealthily stalked the vole. I almost gasped when the sunlight it his fur. His dark grey fur turned dark silver and his golden paws looked like flames. He pounced and landed squarely on the vole's shoulders. His muscle's rippling powerfully under his fur when he stood. His blue eyes shined in delight.

"Amazing," I mewed, not talking about the catch.

"Thanks," He mewed back.

We continued hunting till sun-high. I caught two mice and a rabbit. Sparkpaw caught a vole and two squirrels. We walked into camp and put our kills on the fresh-kill pile.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled.

Sparkpaw and I sat next each other and watched as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw led their three kits toward. Thornkit's ginger fur shone next to Brambleclaw's pelt. Birdkit had a golden brown tabby pelt and Lightkit had light ginger fur.

"I have good news! Daisy and Rosepetal are moving into the nursery," Firestar announced.

The clan broke into cheers for the new queens.

"Last, Squirrelflight's kits have reached their sixth moon," Firestar announced.

"Thornkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. __From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Firestar says

"Birchfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Thornpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Thornpaw," Firestar meowed.

Thornpaw touches noses with Birchfall and sits down next to him.

"Birdkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. __From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Firestar says

"Leafpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from… and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Birdpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Birdpaw," Firestar meowed

Birdpaw touches noses with an uneasy Leafpool and sits next to her.

"Lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. __From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Firestar says

"Thornclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousefur, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Lightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lightpaw," Firestar meowed.

Lightpaw jumped excitedly up to Thornclaw and they touched noses.

"Thornpaw! Birdpaw! Lightpaw! Thornpaw! Birdpaw! Lightpaw!" The clan cheered.

"It's like cheering for my own apprentice once again," Mousefur purred to her former apprentice Thornclaw.

I purred and walked to the apprentice's den. I purred as Redpaw curled around me. Before I fell asleep I whispered:

"I love you," and I meant it with all my heart.

~ Tangleflame


	4. Confirmed

What it takes Chapter 4

Gingerpaw's POV

Its been a moon of Gingerpaw and Redpaw's young love. So this is a moon later.

I woke up to yowls and shrieks. I jumped up waking Redpaw and ran out of the apprentices den. The yowls came from the nursery and I recognized Rosepetal's agonized shrieks. I ran into the nursery and saw Jayfeather crouched over Rosepetal. I ran over to her and started licking her head in comfort.

"Push!" Jayfeather yowled.

Rosepetal pushed and soon a small reddish tabby kit was born. I grabbed it and licked it and then set it next to Rosepetal. The next kit was a cream one. Daisy licked that one and set it next to the other. The last one was a reddish brown kit.

"Two she-cats and one tom! Congratulations Rosepetal," Jayfeather said.

Jayfeather left and Foxleap burst in and covered his mate's ears in licks. I turned to leave but was stopped when Rosepetal called to me.

"Wait Gingerpaw! I want you to name my tom," Rosepetal called out.

"Me?" I asked shocked.

She nodded and turned to Foxleap, "You name the she-cat that looks like you and I'll name the other one"

I sat next to Rosepetal happily. I was chosen to name her only tom!

"What about Applekit?" Foxleap asked.

"Perfect," Rosepetal purred," What about Daisykit for this one since she looks like Daisy?"

"Perfect," Foxleap purred.

"Oh thank you Rosepetal!" Daisy purred.

"What about Owlkit for the tom?" I asked.

"What a great name! I love it! Thank you Gingerpaw," Rosepetal purred.

I nodded and left them to rest. As soon as I walked out of the nursery I was tackled by Lilypaw.

"Are my kin okay?" She asked.

"Yes, you have two little sisters named Applekit and Daisykit and a little brother named Owlkit," I purred.

Lilypaw purred and her and Redpaw went into the nursery to see their new family. I walked over to Brambleclaw to see if there were any patrols to go on.

"Ah Gingerpaw, your going on a hunting patrol with Dovewing, Graystripe, and Sorreltail," Brambleclaw ordered.

I walked over to my mentor who was talking with Graystripe. Sorreltail joined us and we set out to hunt. I quickly found a squirrel and stalked it. I accidently stepped on a twig and alerted. It ran into the tree but before it could escape I gave a mighty leap and grabbed it. I landed softly and killed it.

"You'll make a good warrior," Sorreltail purred.

"Which should be soon," Graystripe meowed.

I glanced happily Dovewing and we all continued hunting. We arrived back at camp in the late afternoon. I had caught one squirrel, two mice, and three voles. I set my prey down and grabbed a rabbit. I sat down next to Redpaw and we shared the rabbit. I looked around and like always I jumped seeing the dark mist that surrounded Blossomfall. I decided to go talk to her.

"Hi Blossomfall," I mewed to the tortoiseshell and white warrior.

"Hello Gingerpaw how is your training going?" She asked.

"Good, how have you been?" I replied.

"Not good, Millie won't even look at me!" She growled but her eyes were tearing up.

"She's just worried about Briarlight," I murmured.

"So? When Millie notices that Im becoming a better warrior she'll notice me," Blossomfall snarled.

"Becoming a traitor won't help!" I snapped and walked away.

I knew I shouldn't have said that but I couldn't help it. I walked over to Millie.

"Millie? May I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course," She said looking up.

"Is Briarlight your only kit?" I asked.

"No, Blossomfall and Bumblestripe are mine too," She answered confused.

"I don't to be mean but start acting like you only have one kit! Blossomfall feels like she has no mother and Bumblestripe worries for her! Do you not notice the strange wounds Blossomfall gets? From what I know you don't even notice her! And my father is your son! I know you didn't even say anything to him when we were born," I snapped.

"Bumblestripe has kits?" She asked confused.

"Yes! Now I can tell that you are a horrible mother! I can't believe you didn't know your own _son _had kits!" I yowled at her in rage.

I stalked off. I sat down next to Sparkpaw who I explained to what had just happened.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled.

Me and Sparkpaw went closer to the high ledge and sat down.

"The cats going to the gathering are Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brightheart, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Redpaw, Pheonixpaw, Sparkpaw, and Gingerpaw," He yowled.

"Yay! We're going to a gathering together," I meowed to Sparkpaw.

He nodded happily and we walked to the apprentices den together. We lay down and took a nap before the gathering. I was awakened by Redpaw. I woke up Sparkpaw and we joined the gathering patrol. When every cat was there we headed to the island. I looked at Redpaw but he glanced away guiltily. I looked away in confusion but shook it off as I crossed the half bridge. I jumped on the island and went off to find my friends. I spot Soaringpaw and Frostpaw from Shadowclan with Flowerpaw and Rockpaw of Windclan and Shimmerpaw and Moonpaw of Riverclan. I walk over to them with Sparkpaw and we talk.

"Let the gathering begin!" Mistystar yowls.

We all quiet down and I look up at the gray leader.

"Fish are plentiful and swimming strongly as ever, I also have good news! Petalfur has moved into the nursery expecting Reedwhisker's kits," Mistystar yowls and steps back as Onestar steps up.

"Prey is good and rabbits are fat and we welcome Windbreeze as a new warrior," He yowls and Blackstar steps up.

"Prey is running swiftly and we have a new apprentice, Spiderpaw," He yowls.

"Thunderclan is good and we have three new kits born to Rosepetal and Foxleap, Applekit, Daisykit, and Owlkit," Firestar yowls and the gathering is dismissed.

We all leave and I say good-bye to my friends. As were on our way back to camp I notice Pheonixpaw and Redpaw sneak off. I get Sparkpaw and we follow them. We follow them to a secretive place surrounded by bushes. Me and Sparkpaw hide in a bush and watch as Redpaw turns to Pheonixpaw.

"Pheonixpaw, I love you! I always have!" Redpaw says to my sister.

I watch as she looks down at her paws but in my disappointment looks up.

"I love you too! I love you so much!" She purrs.

I tense with sadness as they purr and rub along each other.

"What about Gingerpaw?" Pheonixpaw asks.

"I've never loved her! I only used her to get to you! Forget about her and love me!" He says.

"Fine! I love you Redpaw! We'll always be together and we'll have beautiful kits," She purred.

"You want kits?" Redpaw asked.

"Of course," She purred.

"Well I overheard Firestar saying we are becoming warriors tomorrow so we could have kits then," Redpaw suggested.

I felt tears streaming out of my eyes as I saw Redpaw cheat on me with my sister.

"Now?" she asked eagerly.

**(AN: Sorry but if you don't like mating scenes just skip this one!) **

I gasped as I watched the cat I thought was my mate start mating with my sister. I watched with broken heart and Redpaw humped my sister wildly. I watched as she yowled and moaned. I watched as he licked her pussy. And I watched as she sucked his dick! I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of the bushes. My face was soaking with tears as I watched Pheonixpaw and Redpaw jump away in surprise.

"How could you? I thought you loved me? I love you and you you mate with my _sister! _I can't believe you Redpaw!" I yowled through sobs.

"And you Pheonixpaw! I told you how much I loved him and here you are betraying me! I would've thought you were loyal! You are not my sister anymore! Just think about how much you broke my heart when you have those kits! Both of you have totally broken my heart!" I yowled and ran away crying like a complete mouse-brain.

"Gingerpaw! Wait!" Sparkpaw yowled after me.

I could hear him chasing after me but I kept running. I ran past the Thunderclan and Shadowclan border and into their territory. I knew Sparkpaw had stopped chasing me. I collapsed on the marshy ground and laid there crying. I slowly fell asleep still sobbing. My dreams were filled with the scene I had just witnessed. I dreamt of their kits, and I watched as I killed myself in my dream. I knew what I wanted to do. I was going to kill myself.

I woke up when a paw poked me hard. I opened my eyes to see a ginger tom.

"What are you doing on Shadowclan territory?" He asked me.

"Leave me alone!" I yowled at him.

A black tom stepped forward and clawed my shoulder. I whimpered in pain but closed my eyes.

"Get up," The ginger tom ordered.

I slowly got to my feet but collapsed.

"What's wrong with her?" asked a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I don't know," said the ginger tom.

The ginger tom grabbed me by the scruff and carried me to camp.

**I would write more but my STUPID sister is making parents make me get off! Can u believe that? Well Ginger paw is really heart broken just as I was when Ricky(Redpaw) broke up with me and cheated on me with my friend(Pheonixpaw). So there you go! Next chapter will be up tomorrow for sure. R&R!**

**~Tangleflame**


	5. Heartbroken

What it takes Chapter 5

Gingerpaw's POV

As I was dragged into camp the black tom that had clawed me walked into a den in a large rock. He came back with a large white tom with one black paw.

"Who is this cat Rowanclaw? What is she doing here in Shadowclan camp?" Blackstar asked the ginger tom.

"I don't know but she's a Thunderclan apprentice and for some odd reason she was asleep in our territory," Rowanclaw replied.

"Something's wrong with her," The tortoiseshell she-cat said.

"There's always something wrong with Thunderclan cats," The black tom muttered.

"Scorchfur shut-up! Tawnypelt go get Littlecloud and tell him to meet me in my den," Blackstar ordered and then turned to Rowanclaw, "Bring her to my den"

Rowanclaw dragged me to Blackstar's den and dropped me in the center of the wide den. Tawnypelt then returned with a small tabby tom. The tabby walked over to me and sniffed me.

"She's not sick," Littlecloud stated.

"What's your name?" Tawnypelt asked me.

"Gingerpaw," I replied.

"What's wrong?" Littlecloud asked me.

Last night's events rushed back to me and I backed away. Littlecloud took a confused step forward and I hissed.

"Gingerpaw, you need to tell us," Littlecloud meowed softly.

"Just kill me," I growled and broke into tears.

They all stared at me in shock.

"Take her to the prisoner's den but she is not to be treated like one!" Blackstar ordered Tawnypelt.

Tawnypelt escorted me to a den in the corner camp. To my surprise the den was large. I growled softly and curled up in the corner of the den. I didn't go to sleep, I just laid there and stared at the wall of the den.

"Gingerpaw?" a voice asked.

"Ya Frostpaw?" I said.

"I brought you some prey," she said and set a mouse down beside me.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered.

"Gingerpaw! What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing," I snapped.

"Gingerpaw, I know something's wrong!" She growled.

"Too bad," I snarled.

"Gingerpaw!" She yowled in frustration.

"Leave me alone," I snapped.

Frostpaw hissed but left. I stared at the mouse. My mouth watered but I knew if I ate I would remain healthy. I wanted to die just as much as I wanted to believe that last night never happened and Redpaw still loved me. I wanted that so much it made my heart hurt. I stared sadly at the mouse until day turned to night and I fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

A Few Days Later

"Gingerpaw! For Starclan's sake stop starving yourself and eat the mouse!" Littlecloud yowled at me.

I looked down at my pelt. My usually bright ginger fur was now filthy and dull. I could see my ribs clearly and I knew my green eyes were dull. I had a feeling my clan didn't care about me. Littlecloud was about to yell at me more for ignoring him when Tawnypelt entered the den. The tortoiseshell looked out for me when I didn't need it but it was nice of warrior.

"Gingerpaw, you have some visitors," Tawnypelt meowed.

I sighed but perked my ears and Tawnypelt left with Littlecloud.

"Gingerpaw! What in the name of Starclan happened to you? Why'd you leave me? You had us worried sick!" Cherrybreeze asked.

"Well, I haven't been hungry," I said simply even though I've been starving.

"Gingerpaw! Have you noticed your starving yourself?" Bumblestripe asked.

"Nope," I replied sarcastically **(A\N: Attitude!)**

"My dull green eyes widened in anger when I saw a dark ginger she-cat with grey paws and black ears walk out beside Cherrybreeze. The same cat that let the cat I loved mate with her.

"What are you doing her?" I yowled at her.

"Gingerpaw, I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Your sorry my butt! Tell me when I actually care about you, you mangy crow-food eater," I snarled, getting shocked glances from my parents.

Pheonixpaw stared at her paws and a dark grey tom with golden paws and brown splotches with amazing blue eyes that had cheered me up so many times walked in. In his moth was a small reddish brown kit. Sparkpaw dropped Owlkit and the young tom ran up to me.

"Please come back Gingerpaw! When I become an apprentice I want you to be my mentor! I overheard what happened and I hate big brother for what he did to you," Owlkit said, pressing against me.

I nodded to him and Sparkpaw came over.

"Don't ever to that again! You scared me and look at you!" He scolded me but licked my ear.

I purred to my friend. I reluctantly ate some prey and let Sparkpaw and my family lead me home. We traveled in silence until we crossed into Thunderclan territory and someone spoke.

"Im not Pheonixpaw anymore, Im Pheonixheart," Pheonixheart said.

"I don't get why Firestar named you that! You clearly don't have a heart! Now what's your mate's name," I spat and Pheonixheart flinched.

"Redfur," She whispered.

I growled at her and turned to Sparkpaw, if he was even Sparkpaw anymore.

"Do you have your name?" I asked him.

"No, I told Firestar I was going to wait for you," Sparkpaw replied.

"Thanks," was all I could say.

"Lilypaw is Lilyfeather, Swiftpaw is Swiftfoot, and Blackpaw is Blackmoon," Sparkpaw said.

"Good names," I meowed.

I stopped before entering camp and looked down at my messy pelt. Sparkpaw noticed and washed me just as a mother would. I walked into camp with my ginger pelt once again shiny but some of my ribs were still visible. My green eyes weren't dull but anxious.

"Welcome back Gingerpaw and I'm sorry," Rosepetal said as she came over to me and grabbed Owlkit.

I nodded. I spotted Redfur and froze when our eyes met. I looked away in pain and sadness.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled.

I and Sparkpaw walked up to the high ledge.

"Gingerpaw has returned and it is time for her and Sparkpaw to become warriors," Firestar explained.

Through all the sadness and pain, I felt some sort of excitement.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Firestar started.

"Sparkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.

"I do," Sparkpaw said loudly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Sparkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparkfire. Starclan honors your Loyalty and Courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar yowled.

Sparkfire licked Firestar's shoulder as Firestar rested his head on Sparkfire's.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Firestar started.

"Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked.

"I do," Gingerpaw said proudly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Gingerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Gingersong. Starclan honors your Spirit and Courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar yowled.

Firestar rested his head on mine and I licked his shoulder.

"Sparkfire! Gingersong! Sparkfire! Gingersong!" The clan cheered.

After we were done being congratulated by friends and family I walked over to Sparkfire.

"I like your name Gingersong," Sparkfire said.

"Yours too Sparkfire, it fits you," I meowed.

With that me and the best friend I will ever have sat our warrior vigil.

**Good? I think so! Gingersong is a warrior but is still heartbroken. Im going to let you in on a little secret, this is no the last time Gingersong is going to try to kill herself. There's also another tom that has an eye on her! Who can guess?**

**Has anyone read the new book? Crookedstar's promise? I haven't read it yet but I own it. I have a question for you and if you answer it right you get a Gingersong plushie. **

**What was Crookedkit/paw/jaw/star name before it was changed to Crookedkit?**


	6. Updated Alleigances

**Sorry for the wait. Sadly, I have started school. I know you guys are like what? But I am. I go to all year round school. No. That doesn't mean I have no summer it just means our summer is cut a little short went we start school in July. So whenever I'm not tired to type up a chapter I will. It'll be soon I promise. But I'll give you the updated allegiances. **

**Allegiances **

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

**App- Lightpaw**

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**App- Birdpaw**

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

**App- Thornpaw**

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- White she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Moleclaw- brown and cream tom

**App- Snowpaw**

Cherrybreeze- Ginger she-cat

**App- Patchpaw**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Pheonixheart- Dark ginger she-cat with gray paws and black ears with amber eyes

Gingersong- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lilyfeather- Cream she-cat with green eyes

Redfur- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Swiftfoot- Gray tom with golden paws and green eyes

Sparkfire- Dark grey tom with golden paws and brown splotches with blue eyes

Blackmoon- Black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Snowpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Patchpaw- Black tom with white splotches

Thornpaw- Ginger tom with green eyes

Birdpaw- Golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lightpaw- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horse place (Mother of Spiderleg's kits- Littlekit- Small cream she-cat with a black chest and underbelly with amber eyes and Wolfkit- Black tom with a brown underbelly and brown paws)

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat (Mother of Foxleap's kits- Applekit- Reddish tabby she-cat, Daisykit- Cream she-cat, and Owlkit- Reddish brown tom)

**Elders**:

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

**App- Hollypaw**

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**App- Graypaw**

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Silverthorn- Long-furred silver she-cat with cream and black dapples

**App- Spiderpaw**

Ferretstorm- cream and gray tom

Pineclaw- black she-cat

Starlingpelt- Ginger tom

Sparrowfur- large tabby tom

Dewfrost- Gray she-cat

Mistbreeze- spiky furred, pale gray she-cat

Soaringflight- Dark ginger tom

Smoketail- Dark gray tom

Frostpool- Cream she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Hollypaw- Black she-cat

Graypaw- Gray tom

Spiderpaw- Cream tom with two black feet, black ears, black tail, and a black stripe down his back with one amber eye and one blue eye

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

App- Windpaw

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

**App- Nightpaw**

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

**App- Rockpaw **

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

**App- Petalpaw **

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskerfur- light brown tom

Furzewhisker- gray and white she-cat

Boulderclaw- large pale gray tom

Windbreeze- Light grey she-cat

Swipeclaw- Brown tom

Flowershadow- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw- Black tom

Rockpaw- Brown and black tom

Petalpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

**App- Waterpaw**

Grasspelt-light brown tom

**App- Moonpaw**

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Silverpaw**

Hollowfur- dark brown tabby tom

Troutstrike- pale grey tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat

Rushfire- light brown tabby tom

Fishpelt- Light grey she-cat

Shimmerfire- Silver she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Waterpaw- Blue-grey she-cat

Moonpaw- blue tom

Silverpaw- Silver tom

**Queens: **

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat (Expecting Reedwhisker's kits)

**Elders:**

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat


	7. True Friend

What it takes Chapter 6

**Congratulations to the people who got it right. Lunamione13 and Scarletstar got it right! Crookedkits name was changed from Stormkit. **

**I don't own warriors!**

Gingersong's POV

I yawned and got up sleepily from my nest. I stretched, my tail sweeping over Sparkfire's nose making him sneeze. I purred quietly. I stepped over the sleeping figures of my clan-mates and exited the warrior's den.

I purred as the sun warmed my pelt. My ginger fur glowed as I walked over to the fresh-kill pile. I grabbed a vole and two mice and carried them to the nursery. Inside Daisy was curled around her two kits. Rosepetal was washing Daisykit while Applekit was still sleeping. Owlkit was trying to get Ferncloud's tail. The old gray she-cat was watching the young tom with kindness.

"Do you miss being a mother?" I asked Ferncloud as I dropped a mouse beside her.

"Sometimes, but I think I might be too old to have any more," She said, sighing.

"All the kits that are born in Thunderclan always seem to love you though," Rosepetal said from her nest.

Ferncloud smiled and continued playing with Owlkit. I quietly set the other mouse next to Daisy. I walked over to Rosepetal and gave her the vole.

"Thank you Gingersong," She purred as she licked Daisykit's small cream head one last time.

"No problem," I smiled and left her to eat.

I walked over to Brambleclaw.

"Hello Gingersong! Why don't you lead a border patrol along the Windclan border?" he asked.

I tensed but nodded.

"Take Leafpool, Birdpaw, Redfur, and Blackmoon," Brambleclaw ordered.

My fur bristled at Redfurs name. I nodded briskly and walked over to the warrior's den. I saw Blackmoon's black figure.

"Blackmoon!" I hissed loudly.

His head shot up and his amber eyes found my green ones.

"Border patrol," I meowed and left the den.

I saw Leafpool sharing tongues with Squirrelflight and trotted over to them.

"Good morning Squirrelflight, I need to borrow Leafpool for border patrol with Birdpaw," I said.

The fiery ginger she-cat smiled, "Of course Gingersong"

Leafpool stood up and trotted over to the apprentice's den to retrieve Birdpaw. I looked around for Redfur and I found him sharing tongues with my sister, his mate. Hate coursed through me. I haven't forgotten Pheonixheart since she stole my mate.

My ginger fur bristled as I walked towards them. They looked up at me. I glared at Pheonixheart before turning to Redfur.

"Border patrol," I hissed and walked away.

I sat at the camp entrance where Blackmoon was waiting. Leafpool and Birdpaw joined us followed by Redfur. I flicked my tail and we headed through the thorn tunnel.

With every step towards the Windclan border made me tenser. I realized I hadn't been at the Windclan border since their last attack where I was almost killed. That wasn't it. It was the place where I told Redfur, then he was Redpaw, I loved him. I growled at the memory. We reached the border and Blackmoon and Redfur rushed to re-scent it. We were about to leave when a voice sounded behind us.

"Well if it isn't Gingerpaw? It's the cat that got my going to be mate killed, and it's Blackpaw. My other mate's son. Leafpool. The mother of the cat that broke my heart. Birdkit. The stupid daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight," Heathertail snarled.

"He was going to kill me for your information! You fox-heart! It's Gingersong now" I snarled.

"My father was never your mate! And it's Blackmoon," Blackmoon growled.

"Heathertail!" Leafpool hissed.

Birdpaw's eyes were glazed with fury and her golden brown fur bristled.

Redfur stood there, looking a little confused.

"Just watch out kitty-pets! You all have a surprise later," Heathertail hissed and walked off.

We walked back to camp in silence. When we got to camp I walked straight to Firestar's den.

"Firestar?" I called.

"Come in Gingersong," Firestar replied.

I walked in and saw that Jayfeather was sitting next to Firestar. His blind gaze covered with worry.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked.

"No, I just received a prophecy and I was telling Firestar about it," He replied.

"Was it bad?" I asked.

"To save the clans the Song must be saved by a fire's beginnings or the Tiger will be right," Jayfeather repeated.

"Oh," I meowed.

"Now what did you need?" Firestar asked.

"We were patrolling the Windclan border when Heathertail was saying some stuff and when she left se said we are in for a surprise, we think she means battle," I said.

"We can't be sure," Firestar said.

"She trains with them," I whispered.

"Heathertail?" Firestar asked.

I nodded.

"We must prepare for tonight," Firestar said and we exited the den.

All the apprentices went out for battle training with their mentors. Cats were reinforcing the nursery and elder's den. Jayfeather went out and was collecting herbs.

**That night**

The clan stood tense, all watching the thorn tunnel. Lionblaze, Toadstep, and Foxleap were sent out to scout. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. You could hear every breath. Then a loud pound of paws broke the silence. Lionblaze burst through the thorn tunnel with Foxleap and Toadstep behind him. They took their positions and the first line of Windclan burst through the tunnel. But some of them weren't Windclan. There were rogues! I hissed in frustration. I dodged battling cats and ran into the nursery.

Rosepetal looked up in fear, thinking I was a Windclan cat. She relaxed once she recognized me.

"Rogues! We need to get to Firestar's den," I gasped.

A scratching noise answered me. Cats were trying to get in.

"Grab a kit! I'll grab two and run to Firestar's den!" I hissed.

Rosepetal grabbed Daisykit and ran out of the nursery. Daisy grabbed Littlekit while Ferncloud grabbed Wolfkit. I jumped as a cat entered the nursery. Unfamiliar amber eyes stared at me.

I hissed and stood in front of Owlkit and Applekit. Suddenly the rogue was pulled away. Sparkfire took its place. I sighed and he grabbed Applekit. I grabbed Owlkit and raced out of the nursery. I dodged battling cats. I was right behind Sparkfire as he climbed up the high-ledge. I raced up it. I finally reached Firestar's den and set Owlkit next to his mother.

I left the den and followed Sparkfire into battle. A familiar light brown tabby pelt appeared.

"Heathertail!" I growled.

"Gingersong! I've been dreaming of the day when I get to finish what Breezepelt started," She meowed.

I snarled. She leapt at me and I ducked. I spun around as she landed and I flashed out my paw. I clawed her in the face. She hissed and leapt at me. She landed on my back and dug in her claws. I yowled in pain and flipped on my back, squishing her. I got up but she pulled my back, pinning me.

She looked down at me evilly. She yowled in triumph. The battling cats stopped fighting and looked at Heathertail and me. My eyes met Sparkfire's. His blue eyes screamed at me to fight back. Every at had froze as Heathertail's eyes locked with mine. She put her dead close to my ear.

"This is for Breezepelt and the dark forest so say good bye," She whispered.

"Okay, Good-bye!" I hissed and pushed her off.

She yowled in surprise as she was flung off. We both stood up. We circled each other. I jumped at her but in my mid-jump I turned sideways and landed on her even though she dodged. I pinned her and she kicked me off. We both got in good blows until it came down to the final move. She jumped. I reared up and she met my claws but still landed on me. I bit her shoulder but I was pinned. I realized she was going to kill me but for the first time since I found out about Redfur I wanted to live and I wasn't going to let a stupid Windclan cat ruin that for me.

She bit my neck but I grabbed ear with teeth. She yowled. I took that moment to twist and throw her off. I pinned her. I wasn't expecting her to throw her head up but she did. Her head went up ad grabbed me by the neck. I gasped. I pinned me, still holding my neck. I started to go limp. I went limp.

**So? You like? JUST KIDDING! It ain't over yet :) **

I jabbed my claw up and cut her belly. She shrieked in pain. She let me go and I stood up weakly. He stomach was cut badly. She yowled in pain one more time before retreating. The rest followed her. Thunderclan yowled in victory. I gasped at the pain in my neck.

Sparkfire ran towards me. I collapsed on the ground and the cheering stopped. They all started down at me in worry and fear. Jayfeather quickly rushed over and started applying wounds to my neck.

"Gingersong?" Sparkfire whispered, his voice full of worry.

"Yea?" I asked hoarsely.

"Don't go," He whispered in my ear.

I let out a mrrow of laughter.

"It's up to Starclan now," Jayfeather said.

"Gingersong! You have to stay! You can't leave me!" Sparkfire yowled as my eyes closed.

I opened them to see Sparkfire sitting beside me, his blue eyes clouded with so much worry and grief.

"Silly! I'm not going to die! I'm tired. Sparkfire you are the best friend a cat could ever have and I want you to sleep out here in the clearing with me because I can't be moved," I said.

"Of course," He whispered and lay beside me. I purred and with a sigh of pain, I fell asleep.

Sparkfire curled around me as the clan fell asleep. He made sure I was warm and made sure I wasn't alone.

**You like it? Sorry for the long wait. I updated almost all my stories today just for you guys! :) Hope you like it and don't forget to review! **

**~Tangleflame**


	8. A Shocking Betrayal

**What it takes, chapter 7**

**I am so sorry ): I know I haven't updated in a while and I feel really bad! I hope y'all haven't forgotten about this story! I'm hoping to update more that school isn't so bad… Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors because if I did then Brambleclaw would quit being a jerk and forgive Squirrelflight AND I would soo have Lionblaze and Cinderheart together *****dreamy face * **

Gingersong's POV

A week passed and I was free to leave the medicine cat den. I woke up in the warrior den, light pouring from the branches above. I yawned widely and stretched. I gave my ginger fur a couple licks and stepped lightly over the sleeping bodies, barely missing Cloudtail's tail as it flicked from all over his nest.

I purred and padded up to Brambleclaw. He seemed to take no notice, his eyes fixed upon Thornclaw. The golden brown tabby tom was talking to his apprentice Lightpaw, the golden brown tabby she-cat so much like her mentor was jumping up and down lightly, her amber eyes bright. I purred quietly.

"She's going to make a great warrior," I told Brambleclaw. He jumped in fright; fur bristling until he realized it was just me.

"Don't scare me like that! And I know she will… I just hope she's not a trouble maker like Squirrelflight," He purred.

"I think Birdpaw is the one you need to worry about," I chuckled softly.

"Oh yes… Now what is it you wanted Gingersong?" He asked, his eyes now meeting mine.

"I was wondering if there was any patrols I could go on," I replied, glancing around camp.

"A border patrol just left so if you want you can take a hunting patrol. The fresh-kill pile is getting pretty small," He replied, eyeing the fresh-kill pile, " You can take whoever you feel like it"

I nodded and looked around camp. Sparkfire was busy patching up holes in the nursery with Blackmoon. My parents, Cherrybreeze and Bumblestripe shared some prey, a few other warriors laying lazily around them. I finally spotted Swiftfoot and Lilyfeather talking over near the warrior's den. I padded towards them with a smile.

"Hey guys!" I meowed.

"Gingersong! How nice to see your doing better," Lilyfeather purred.

"Gingersong," Swiftfoot said, nodding.

Lilyfeather shot him a look, her green eyes flashed with warning. She looked away and stood up, her cream pelt glowing softly. I glanced at my paws; something was being kept from me.

"Did you want something Gingersong?" Swiftfoot asked, this time with a smile.

"Oh! Yeah do you guys want to go hunting with me?" I asked, curling my tail. Lilyfeather nodded and Swiftfoot purred, getting to his feet.

"That sounds great!" Swiftfoot said, nudging my shoulder playfully. I purred, happy to be with friends. We headed for the thorn tunnel.

As we headed in to the forest, birds sang happily above us, making glad I was back in the forest without the threat of Windclan looming over us. I paused, lifting my head. The musky scent of rabbit wafted over us. I looked at Lilyfeather in excitement. We barely got rabbits that strayed into Thunderclan territory.

I flicked my tail and we stalked into the brush, following the scent. Lilyfeather stalked away and Swiftfoot padded quietly ahead. On instinct, I leapt forward causing the rabbit to run off ahead of me. Lilyfeather jumped from a tree blocking the rabbits exit. Instead it ran away in the opposite direction, right into the paws of Swiftfoot that killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Great catch!" I purred. Swiftfoot looked up at me, the rabbit in his jaws.

"We all helped!" Lilyfeather chirped.

"Lets split up for a while and meet back in a bit," I purred heading for the Shadowclan border in chase of a squirrel. By the time I got to our meeting place I had caught a squirrel and two voles. Swiftfoot was first back with a good amount of prey. Lilyfeather arrived shortly after that.

"You know I haven't been this happy since…" I trailed off. They knew what I was going to say. A familiar pang of sadness hit me and I looked at the ground. The fact that the cat I loved left me for… for… m-my own sister was heartbreaking to think about.

"Gingersong… do you think its time you forgave Phoenixheart?" Lilyfeather asked slowly. Anger bubbled inside me.

"No. I will never forgive her. Even if she is my sister, she should have told me!" I replied, trying to keep calm.

"She wanted to tell you! She felt bad that we- she was keeping it from you," Lilyfeather said then gasped. Swiftfoot looked at her in alarm then stared at me.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked slowly, looking from Swiftfoot to Lilyfeather.

"Gingersong… We knew… We knew Redfur was with Phoenixheart but we couldn't tell you. You were just so happy," Swiftfoot said quietly.

"Did everyone know? I can't believe you guys! I trusted you! Now you're just like Phoenixheart! A heartless creature! I hate you! I hate all of you!" I yowled. Tears poured from my eyes and I raced away. I ran and ran.

I finally stopped by a huge willow tree. With tears still pouring from my eyes, I dragged myself high into the tree. I was shocked. I thought it was just _their_ dirty little secret but now it seemed like everyone knew.

_Did Sparkfire know? No… he wouldn't hurt me like that… Would he? Of course not! How could I even think he would! But why… why did everyone have to know… _

Slowly, less tears flooded down my face. I gasped for air and suddenly I was very exhausted. I jumped from the tree, landing a little heavy on my right shoulder. I huffed with pain and started to reluctantly walk to camp. Rain fell heavily, soaking me in an instant but I didn't mind it.

I was still in love with Redfur. There was no hiding that. I hated him for leaving me but I knew in my heart I would take him back. I'd be stupid if I did, seeing how he broke my heart enough to make me try to kill myself and I was afraid that wasn't my last attempt. I realized Tigerstar was right… I did try to kill myself but I was stopped. Before I could decide if I was happy about that or not, the camp entrance came into view.

I walked in, ignoring the stares of my clan-mates as I walked to the warrior's den, my tail dragging behind me.

"We umm brought your prey back to camp," came the voice of Swiftfoot. The gray tom stood anxiously beside me, his golden paws kneading the ground. I just flicked an ear and continued into the den.

Sparkfire sat in his nest, looking at me in concern. I slump into my next beside his and sigh. I glance up at Sparkfire, his blue eyes are understanding and he softly licks my ear, before lying down next to me, pressing his warm fur against my wet cold fur. I give a small cough and close my eyes, regretting when the time comes I have to open them again.

**There you go! I got the next chapter planned so it won't be too long till I update! Well R&R! **

**~Tangleflame **


	9. A Songs Ending

**What it takes, Chapter 8**

**Updated somewhat soon because drama in real life inspired the sadness and heartbreak I need for this story. So here you go (: HAVE ANY OF YOU STARTED READING THE LAST HOPE? I have!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors cuz if I did you guys would know!**

Gingersong's POV

My eyes harden as Lilyfeather walks by. She closes her mouth, her words dying on her tongue. Days have passed and I haven't spoken to her or anyone except for occasionally Sparkfire. I tear my eyes from her retreating body and stare down at my half-eaten vole. My appetite fully gone. The feeling that a heavy rock of sadness has pitted in my stomach, making me clench my teeth. I look up at the sound of a hiss.

Jayfeather stands outside the medicine cat den glaring coldly down at Phoenixheart. Both their pelts bristle and their teeth bared. I prick my ears in interest. Jayfeather snarls something down at her making her cringe slightly and Jayfeather gives me a hard look. The whole clan is watching now, Lionblaze rushes forward, standing beside his brother. Jayfeather hisses something to him and continues to glare icily at Phoenixheart. Lionblaze's face turned pained but he nudges Jayfeather away, shooting Phoenixheart an apologetic glance.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Jayfeather's yowl echo's through camp as he's dragged into his den. Firestar jumps down from the high rock and trots into the medicine cat den.

Dovewing and her hunting patrol, Redfur, Blossomfall and Cherrybreeze, pad into the clearing. Dovewing races for the medicine cat den, the clan staring after her. Redfur makes a beeline for Phoenixheart and demands what happened.

Cherrybreeze pads to where I stand in the shade of the fallen tree. Her ginger fur is on end, her tail flicking restlessly.

"What happened?" She asks softly.

"Why do you think I know? You have to ask Jayfeather or the other one," I hiss.

"Her name is Phoenixheart and she is still your sister! I am your mother and you will not speak to me like that!" She hisses through clenched teeth.

"She's no sister of mine," I tell her and race out of camp. Anger and rage bubble inside me. How would I know what happened? What did happen? Why was Jayfeather so pissed? Why did he warn her?

Questions run through my mind as my paws carry to the lake and I pace the shoreline. After pacing several minutes, I stop, my paws in the lake. The soft current flows over my pads, cooling them. I slowly relax and my breathing becomes regular once more. I dip mu nose to the water and close my eyes. When I open them Dovewing is beside me. I jump in the air, my hind legs sipping into the deeper water.

"Dovewing! You scared me out of my fur!" I hiss. Her eyes light up in laughter, letting out a small purr.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me coming, I thought I made quite a noise splashing in the water," She purred, smiling softly at me.

"I must have been to deep in thought," I say, flashing a small smile.

"You must have," She meows, nudging me out of the water before she continues and heads for the trees "Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm fine…" I murmur, following her into the trees.

"I wanted to check to make sure you were alright… I don't want you hurt Gingersong," she mews to me.

"You sound like my mother," I purr, flicking her ear with my tail.

"Speaking of your mother, go talk to her… she seemed a little upset when you left camp," She told me. I sigh and nod slowly, knowing I would have had to do sooner or later.

She nuzzles my side gently and pads through the thorn tunnel before me. I follow her through and seek out my mothers ginger fur. She's lying beside my father Bumblestripe, her head buried in his neck fur. I walk toward them with hesitant steps. I sit beside my father staring into his soft, caring eyes. He nuzzles me gently and I purr softly. My mother looks up; her eyes are worried and stressed. I move closer to her and press my pelt to hers, purring softly, I start to lick her pelt with soft calming strokes like she did to me when I was a kit.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in between strokes.

"No its fine sweetie, I shouldn't have blamed you and bothered you about," She whispers back, licking my head. As the sun dips down and the sunlight fades slightly, Firestar leaps onto the high-ledge. His head held high and fiery pelt glowing like fire in the dying light.

"Tonight is the gathering, I will choose the cats that will travel with us to the island for the gathering. Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Crowfeather, Redfur, Phoenixheart, Gingersong, Sparkfire, Thornpaw, and Snowpaw," Firestar addressed his clan.

I stood, I had totally forgot about the gathering. I trotted to Sparkfire, a smile on my face. He purred, nosing my shoulder playfully.

"Excited for the gathering?" He purred.

"Yeah!" I mew, but break off as a yawn overcomes me.

"Come on sleepy and lets get some rest before the gathering," He meows softly, and nudges me to the warriors den I let him guide me, purring softly. He curls up beside me and uses his paw to lay my head against the ground. I push him away softly, laughing.

"I think I can handle myself now," I purr. He laughs softly and closes his eyes. I watch until his chest rises and falls with the gentle breathing of sleep. I close my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

_I'm in the middle of camp. Cats surround me. Redfur and Phoenixheart are off to my side. Sparkfire is standing very close to Lilyfeather. Every cat has another beside him or her. Then I realize. Everyone has a mate except me. But that means… I stare alarmed at Sparkfire. He brushes his pelt against Lilyfeather's, purring. Taunts are thrown at me. Redfur hisses at me, "I never loved you! I like to see you suffer! I only truly love your sister" I cringe back, eyes wide. "I would never love you! No one ever will! You're a pathetic she-cat," Sparkfire sneers at me. "You're a disgrace of a she-cat! And my daughter," Cherrybreeze hisses at me. The taunts and jeers come from everywhere around me. I close my eyes, shrieking in pain. A claw pierces my side and my eyes fly open to see Tigerstar. I told you little one. And I am never wrong. His evil laugh rings around me and run. I run through the darkness with no luck. Suddenly I'm falling and before I reach the bottom something wakes me. _

I gasp, staring into Sparkfire's alarmed blue eyes. I bury my head in his neck and gasp for breath. He whispers comforting words, stroking my fur with his tail and giving my fur soft licks.

"It was just a dream…" He whispers in my ear. I whimper, savoring his warmth, letting his scent wash over me, and comforting me. I take a deep breath and my breathing slows.

"Go back to sleep Gingersong… I'll wake you in a few," He whispers in my ear, his whiskers tickling my fur.

I nod, leaving my head on his chest, not wanting to leave the comfort of his fur. I fall asleep to his gentle strokes of his tongue. I have no more dreams when Sparkfire awakens me the second time. I get up slowly and lick the patches of fur on his shoulder from where I slept on. We walk out of the warrior's den and head for the group of gathering cats by the tunnel.

"Ready?" Firestar yowls. We all nod and jump into the thorn tunnel and heading for the island.

"Sleep better?" Sparkfire asks softly, his blue eyes caring.

"Yes… Thank you Sparkfire, that dream was horrible," I mew softly to him. He nudges me softly.

"Your welcome Gingersong, I would do it any time," He purrs. I smile and we run, side by side to the gathering.

I pick my paws carefully across the fallen tree, trying not to think about the icy depths below me. I pushed the thought that if I fell in I could die, away and jumped onto the island. Sparkfire lands beside me and together we push through the brush, to where the other clans await. My pelt prickled nervously as I walked past a group of Windclan cats. They glared at us, some hissing. I sighed in relief when I didn't see the haunting light brown tabby pelt of Heathertail. I ignored their stares and Sparkfire and I walked towards a couple of warriors. Silverthorn, Flowershadow, and Rushfire, smile as we approach. Flowershadow's dark tortoiseshell pelt stood on end, her eyes flicking at my face to my nervously.

"Don't worry abut it Flowershadow… Its over now," I say softly to her. She sighs softly and I flick her ear playfully with my tail.

"Umm… Gingersong, are you okay now? After you umm came into Shadowclan camp?" Silverthorn asked me.

"She's fine," Sparkfire replied as my ears pinned themselves against my head. Silverthorn swallowed loudly and looked away sheepishly.

"What happened to Gingersong?" Rushfire asks, his ears pricking. My tails falls to the ground and I turn away painfully, remembering when I attempted to kill myself and Shadowclan found me, and I tried starving myself in their camp.

Umm… Well you see…" Sparkfire says but can't seem to find the words. I sigh and look at Sparkfire, trying keep clam I say, "The tom I was in l-love with… he umm went for my s-sister and I tried to k-kill myself"

"Redfur?" Rushfire meowed, shocked.

I nodded and took a deep shuddering breath. Sparkfire gently laid his tail on my back. Thankfully Mistystar cleared her throat to signal the gathering had started.

"I will start!" The Riverclan leader yowled, her gray fur shining under the full moon, "Riverclan has been doing well! Fish are swimming plentiful and our apprentices are growing stronger! I'm also proud to say a new litter of kits have been born, thank you"

The Riverclan leader stepped back and the huge leader of Shadowclan stepped forward, his jet-black paws gleaming as he stood proudly. His voice strong and steady as he yowled, "Shadowclan is as strong as always. Prey is flourishing and we won't lat anything cross our borders. That is all"

"Windclan is great. Rabbits jump as always!" Onestar yowled quickly before stepping back into the shadows. Firestar stepped up, his green eyes hard. "Why so nervous to talk? Afraid to let everyone else know you and some rogues attacked Thunderclan? That you almost let one of your warriors kill one of mine?" Firestar said harshly at the Windclan leader.

"On a happier note one of our newest warriors, Phoenixheart is expecting Redfur's kits. I'm proud to lead such a strong clan," Firestar purred staring at a dark ginger she-cat purrs, standing happily by her own dark ginger mate.

For a second I wonder why all eyes have turned to me and Sparkfire tenses beside me. Then in a powerful wave it hits me. Kits… They're having kits. Oh Starclan… kits… Why?

I stand up slowly and walk away from the gathering, ignoring the eyes that burn into my back. I collapse by the water, away from where the clans are gathered. My vision blurs as tears filly my eyes, threatening to escape. My mind is full of images of mini Redfurs and Pheonixhearts running around as their parents stand happily to the side. I close my eyes painfully as sobs rack my body. I dig my claws into the mud, pain striking me in the heart. Tears stream down face and I writhe in pain. The pain in my heart is un-bearable; my ginger pelt is streaked with mud. I dig my claws across the ground, begging silently for the pain to go away but all everyone hears is the sobbing of a broken heart. My eyes painfully open and I find the solution.

Water. The icy depths stretch far ahead of me and an idea pops into my head. Water defeats everything… It drowns out the sound of the song the fire's beginning have so softly mended.

**Ohh (; What is this idea that has Gingersong all worked up? Bet you guys can't guess! R&R! **

**~Tangleflame**

At the gathering news goes on. Thunderclan is last and Firestar announces that Phoenixflower is expecting Redfur's kits. Gingersong breaks down and runs to the edge of the island, sobbing. She's in a lot of pain and wants to kill herself.

Ex. The pain overwhelms me, suffocating me. I want it to stop. My eyes find the water and an idea lights up in my mind.


	10. Deep In The Water

**What it takes, Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the somewhat lateness. So here you go (: HAVE ANY OF YOU STARTED READING THE LAST HOPE? I have!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors cuz if I did you guys would know!**

It was the morning after the gathering and gray clouds covered the sky, pushing the sun behind them. When the sun was supposed to be shining, the sky was dark and gloomy reflecting the mood of a young heartbroken she-cat. Her dull green eyes never looked up as she padded out of the warrior's den. Her ginger fur stuck up in places and was filthy, hiding the shine of her pelt, her ribs stuck out, her shoulders sagging. She walked right past the fresh-kill pile with practiced skilled paw-steps. As she reached her destination on the corner of the camp, she turned her back to the clearing and lay with her head in her paws. Silently she wept, a sad broken song drifted to the clan above.

Gingersong's POV

Tears steadily rolled down my face as I stared at a crack in the gorge. I could hear daily Thunderclan life proceed behind me. Patrols went out, fresh-kill was brought back to camp, apprentices learned, elders recalled life stories, and… a tom licked the growing belly of his mate. A sob wracked my body as I thought of the kits that I thought one day would be mine. Ever since I was a kit, I always dreamt of carrying his kits… being the one who whispered sweet things in my ear, pressed his pelt across mine and loved me.

But instead it was my sister who he gave his love to. Left the she-cat he told he loved to wallow in the shadows as he never took the time to even care about her feelings and just rubbed it in her face. It was the worst kind of pain. It was more painful than when Breezepelt attacked me, almost taking my life, and now I wish he did. I wouldn't have to live with the pain in my heart. My stomach growled loudly, hunger striking me. I pushed it away with ease. The pain helped…

With shaky paws, I stood up and half dragged myself to the thorn tunnel. Once out of camp, my plan surfaced. I padded for the lake, rain pelting my fur. Once I reached the lake, I was soaked and chilled to the bone. I stared at the icy depths of water that stretched out all around me. Just as I planned, the water splashed hungrily at the shore, the water was deadly in a storm. It would take a strong and experience Riverclan cat to swim out of the water if they fell in. I wasn't planning on falling in… I planned on doing something else.

A twig snapped behind and I spun around, staring in the worried blue eyes of Sparkfire. His dark gray fur was soaking wet, his golden paws sleek with mud.

"What are you doing, Gingersong?" He asked.

"Can't I stand by the lake?" I hiss at him, he didn't understand. He kept telling me to get over it. I _couldn't_ get over it. Didn't he get it?

"Not in the middle of a storm! And not by yourself, you're too reckless!" He hissed back, his tail flicking.

"Who are you to tell me what to do! And I am _not _reckless!" I yowl at him, growling, my fur bristling.

"I'm your best friend! And you _are_ too reckless! Gingersong you tried to _kill_ yourself!" He yowled back at me, his fur also bristling.

"You don't understand!" I screech, baring my teeth.

"Maybe I don't! But you can't keep moping around and starving yourself over a stupid tom! I mean who cares?" He yowls at me, face inches from mine.

"I care!" I shriek so loud, his ears pin back against his head, his eyes wide. I whisper more softly, "I love him"

"Well he doesn't love you," He snarls, turning on me and mutters over his back, "But I do"

"I don't care! I _hate _you!" I growl. I watch heartbroken as he stalks away. I collapse on the ground, more sobs escaping my throat. Why me? Why, Starclan, why?

"_Gingersong… its time to go back to camp," A soft whispers to me. I look up to see the tortoiseshell pelt of Spottedleaf. Her eyes blink softly down at me. _

"_Too bad," I hiss at her. "I'm done being Starclan's puppet! I don't want to go back to camp! I don't want to see him!"_

"_Who's him? Sparkfire or Redfur?" She asked softly, which only made me angrier. _

"_That's none of your business," I snarl at her. _

"_Gingersong please… Please go back to camp. Its too dangerous out here," Spottedleaf urges me, her eyes panicked. _

"_Good! Let danger come!" I growl._

"_And danger has arrived," An all too familiar voice says from behind Spottedleaf. We both turn to see Tigerstar. His faded pelt gleamed in the dark night, his evil smile dancing across his lips. _

"_Tigerstar! Get out of here!" Spottedleaf growls. _

"_Oh but why? I want to see Ginersong's destiny come true. Her dark forest destiny," He murmurs, his voice evil. _

"_I don't have a dark forest destiny," I snarl. _

_He only laughs evilly, his laugh ringing in the darkness. Spottedleaf and him fade away. _

I turn back towards the lake. What's there to live for anymore? Who was I talking about?

With several deep breaths, I took a step a step towards the lake. The waves leaping hungrily at my paws. With a mighty leap I jumped into the lake, landing a few fox lengths from the shore. I gasped as the icy water soaked my already cold fur. The water dragged me below its surface, the water filling my lungs. I struggled for breath, one last thought coming to my head. Tigerstar's words.

_"She'll want to kill herself when she finds out what this apprentice has in store for her," Tigerstar said, an evil glint in his eyes._

I finally knew what he meant. Redfur caused my death. I let the water drag under the surface and I watched as the sky grew farther away, my last breath full of water. And it was then, deep in the water, my heart died.

**Like it? What's going to happen? :O R&R!**

**~Tangleflame**


	11. Unsure

**What it takes, Chapter 10 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors cuz if I did y'all would know. **

**Sorry its late . I've been writing this story on my other account, Fawnstream. Its called UNWANTED: A Blossom of Hope. READ IT :D Okay now i must apologize because i left you guys on a cliffhanger. My bad! Here you go, so you guys can breathe again. **

**Last part of last chapter: **

_I finally knew what he meant. Redfur caused my death. I let the water drag me under the surface and I watched as the sky grew farther away, my last breath full of water. And it was then, deep in the water, my heart died. _

**On to the story. **

Sparkfire stopped in his tracks, something was urging him to go back and check on Gingersong. _No, if she wants to be alone then let it be! Stupid she-cat, why can't she see that I'm in love with her?. _ Then all his anger left him and was replaced by sadness. He had comforted Gingersong ever since the second it happened. Then when she tried to kill herself, Sparkfire finally could put a name on that feeling he had for her. Love. Ever since then he had done everything to hint it but she never took it. He wanted her to see that Redfur was in love with Phoenixheart and not her. I knew she still loved him and Sparkfire was hurt by that. he tried easing her out of her feelings for Redfur but she kept getting upset and finally tonight he had just exploded. He regretted it once she said she hated him. Sparkfire hoped she hadn't meant it. The dark gray tom with brown splotches and golden paws turned around and headed back to the lake. Once he left the safety of the trees, rain poured down over him, soaking him, his blue eyes scanned the shore. No Gingersong. Panic hit him like a wave and for a few moments he was frozen. Then he sprinted to the edge of the water, golden paws skidding into the water. He looked into the water around him, looking for signs of her. He waded into the water, clenching his teeth at the cold iciness. Lightning struck above and the water started moving fast, waves crashing around the shore.

He hissed in frustration when he couldn't find her, he swam to shore and ran along shore, entering Windclan territory and following the shore. Finally the worried tom, stopped, grief washing over him. Tears filled his blue eyes, his tail drooping. He looked up one last time, and a flash of ginger fur caught his eye. Sparkfire's head shot up and raced along the shore, a new energy filling him, and he saw her. Her limp body barely staying afloat. Sparkfire wished to Starclan that she was still alive. Sparkfire was now in Riverclan territory and he frantically ran through their territory, searching for any cat.

Sparkfire burst into a small clearing, where a blue-gray apprentice yowled in shock, her fur bushing up. Then Waterpaw recognized the distinct smell of Thunderclan. She stepped forward, eyes now strong.

"What are you doing in Riverclan territory?" She hissed. Sparkfire was panting with exhaustion, chest heaving for breath.

"I need... someone... help.." He got out, his breath dyeing away. Waterpaw hesitated, wondering if she would help this Thunderclan warrior. She recognized Sparkfire from the gathering, he was friends with the poor she-cat that ran off. She saw the panic in his eyes and she decided to help him, he was however friends with Rushfire.

**"**Reedwhisker!" Waterpaw yowled loudly. The black furred Riverclan deputy burst from the reeds, his eyes going from Waterpaw to Sparkfire. "He needs help," Waterpaw mews to him.

"What is it?" He asked, doubt in his eyes.

"Gingersong... drowning... help..." Sparkfire says hastily and runs back to where to he saw Gingersong, he was releived to hear Reedwhisker and Waterpaw following him. He finally stopped on the shore, Gingersong still floating limply a few fox lengths out. Reedwhisker's eyes went wide and he jumped into the water without a second thought. Reedwhisker's muscles churned as he swam out to the she-cat, the cold water soaking his fur, but he was a Riverclan cat, the deputy, he could handle the cold to help this warrior.

Reedwhisker grabbed the ginger she-cats scruff and dragged her back to shore, when his paws touched ground, he pulled the limp body out of the water. Sparkfire almost yowled in joy, he rushed forward and started licking her face, her body was cold and she wasn't stirring. His happiness faded and worry crept over him. He nudged Gingersong onto his back and was releived when Reedwhisker helped out.

"We'll help her," He said reassurringly to me.

**Sparkfire's POV**

"Thank you," I told the Riverclan deputy, releived they would help bring back Gingersong. He tried to not to picture her limp body in his mind, hoping she was still alive, he couldn't live without her. I love her. Then the Riverclan apprentice, Waterpaw, ducked through some reeds, yowling something out. They were at the camp. As soon as he pushed through the weeds with Reedwhisker, half the clan was in the clearing looking anxiously at the body I was carrying. We rushed into the medicine at den. I was glad to see the medicine cats had a nest set up already, lined with feathers. We laid down Gingersong and the Riverclan medicine cat apprentice, Willowshine, pushed me away as she frantically licked Gingersong dry while Mothwing tried to get herbs down the unconscious she-cats throat.

" Heres some thyme, it will help with the shock," Willowshine told me softly, pushing the soft, delicate leaves toward me. I ate them my eyes still staring at Gingersong, Willowshine followed my gaze and purred softly. "She's going to be perfectly fine, she is going to have to stay a few days and work up her strength but she'll be fine"

I nodded meekly, inside i was really relieved. I would be able to stare into her beautiful green eyes once more, and hear her laugh again. I sighed in relief and a quiet cough made me look over my shoulder. A gray she-cat was standing there, a radiance of power came from her, her blue eyes strong. It was Mistystar. I stood up and she flicked her tail for me to follow, her gray tail whisking out of the medicine cat den. I glanced back at Gingersong's sleeping body and raced to catch up with Mistystar. I found her in front of large rock outcropping, a small blue-gray kit standing in front of her.

"Mistystar!" He sqeuaked, his blue eyes filled with joy. Mistystar shot me an apologetic glance and purred at the kit.

"Hello Stonekit," She purred, her eyes filled with a certain fondness and sadness, she nudged him gently and mewed, "I'm sorry but I have to talk to this Thunderclan cat right now"

"Thunderclan," Stonekit shot me a look, his nose wrinkling up, "Oh well... Bye Mistystar!"

The small kit padded away and Mistystar led me into her den. She sighed and we both sat down. I prepared myself for her questions.

"What happened to her?" She asked gently.

"We had a fight and she ran off, slipping into the river, I wasn't able to find her until i saw her downstream," I lied. She still looked suspicious but decided not to ask more if she wanted to.

'Very well, Riverclan will help you. Mothwing has informed me she needs 3 days before she can make it back, You and her may stay until then," She said, i nodded.

"Thank you Mistystar," I meowed, and with a flick of her tail, i was dismissed.

"I'll tell the clan," She called after me.

I padded into the medicine cat den and sat by Gingersong, pressing my nose to her forehead. I purred as her chest rose with a breath. I started licking her soft ginger pelt and i heard Mistystar call a clan meeting. By the time she was done, the sky was dark and tiredness from the day was starting to hit me. Willowshine dropped a few poppy seeds in front of me and i lapped them up and curled up beside Gingersong, sleep washing over me.

**~Next morning~**

**Gingersong's POV**

The moment my eyes open I know I didn't die. I growl quietly, what else do I have to do to be rid of this pain? I look to my right and I don't realize the answers right there. It always had been. Sparkfire lay asleep beside me but where were we? I lift my head, ignoring my body's protest and look around the den. Its smells of herbs but it isn't the Thunderclan medicine cat den.

"Welcome to Riverclan Gingersong, its nice to see your finally awake," A dappled golden she-cat meowed gently, coming from the shadows. Riverclan... The water took me a long way.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, my voice cracked.

"About a day, Sparkfire brought you here around sun-high yesterday," She replied. I nodded and thought about what had happened. Sparkfire saved me? How? He left before i jumped in? He must not have trusted me.. and of course he was right, but still he should have stayed out of it.

_"Is that really true Gingersong," Spottedleaf asked, her glowing green eyes floating inches from my face, her sweet sense washing over me. I growled. _

_"Yes," I spat, my words a lie. I wasn't sure but the nosy she-cat didn't need to know. _

"Gingersong?" A shocked voice asked me. I turned around to see Sparkfire, his dark gray ears perked, blue eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't place and joy. I almost purred but I remembered what happened before i tried killing myself.

"Oh.. hi Sparkfire," I say, looking away but glancing back up at him. His blue eyes cloud with confusion then anger.

"Didn't think you'd see a living cat again? Did you think you'd wake up in Starclan and everything would be gone? It wouldn't you would still live with that pain, dead or alive," Sparkfire hissed at me, his fur fluffing up. Anger boiled inside me at the truth in his words.

"Didn't think i'd see you again," I spat, and immediately regretted what I said, his blue eyes flashed with unimaginable hurt and he stood up and walked away. I flattened my ears, feeling like I was attacked by Breezefeather. I laid my head back down, my eyes wide, the image of the hurt in his eyes forever burned into my mind. I whimpered softly. I hated myself for causing that pain in his eyes. I stared at the wall, his eyes swimming through my mind, the hurt becoming mine. I never looked away from the wall, even when Mothwing or Willowshine made me eat herbs, i stared at the wall.

It was sun-high, i could tell by the shadows that danced on the wall. My ears perked slightly when a cat padded into the den, It was Sparkfire. I heard him lay on the far side of the den, away from me. I sighed, wishing I good apologize. But anger boiled inside me too. Soon everyone in the den was asleep for me, I concentrated on the soft breathing of Sparkfire and glanced over at him, His dark gray fur bristled at something in his dream, his brown splotched fur rising with each breath, his golden paws,= tucked underneath, and his tail flicking beside him. I sighed and fell asleep, my dreams haunted by Tigerstar's evil laugh and Sparkfire's hurt filled eyes.

**~Next Day~**

**Sparkfire's POV**

It was almost time for us to leave and I was heading over to Reedwhisker. I had become friends with the black tom, talking to him more after me and Gingersong fought. We talked a lot about his kits. They were healthy kits and loved to attack me.

"Hello Sparkfire," Reedwhisker purred.

"Reedwhisker," I meowed, dipping my head.

"Are you almost ready to head home?" He asked, his voice had the slightest bit of regret. I nodded, I was ready to go home but I was anxious for the way there, Riverclan would only take us to their border and I'd be alone with Gingersong. What she said broke my heart but something told me she didn't mean it, Reedwhisker's mate Petalfur said the same. I had ended up talking to her about it, it was uncomfortable at first but she had helped a lot.

"Attack!" A small shrieked, and I covered in kits. I fell to the ground dramatically, faking a scared yowl.

"We have captured the Thunderclan warrior," Stonekit's voice said from on top of me.

"Let's finish him off," Stonekit's brother, Troutkit exclaimed.

"Oh please spare me," I whimpered.

"We'll spare you this one time," Bluekit said, pushing her brothers off of me.

"You're so soft Bluekit!," Troutkit grumbled, shaking his black and white fur.

"She's not soft, she's just sweet and nice," Petalfur purred, licking her daughters blue furred head. Bluekit stuck her tongue out, her blue eyes bright.

"But me and Troutkit are strong," Stonekit said, puffing out his chest.

"Yes you are, little warrior," Petalfur purred.

Reedwhisker purred and meowed, "Okay say goodbye kits, Sparkfire has to go home now"

"Goodbye Sparkfire!" The three kits said at the same time, their faces crestfallen.

"You'll see him when your all apprentices," Petalfur mewed to them and looked up at me then Gingersong, "Take care of her Sparkfire, let her know you love her because I can tell she loves you back"

I nod, shocked, and she herds her kits back to the Nursery. Reedwhisker flicks my shoulder with his tail and we follow him to the entrance of their camp, Waterpaw and Gingersong waiting for us.

"How are you feeling Gingersong," Reedwhisker asks the ginger she-cat. She glances at me and I look away.

"Better," She mews softly. Reedwhisker nods and Gingersong hangs her head. Waterpaw presses reassuringly against her and Gingersong smiles at her. They must have become good friends.

We reach the end of Riverclan's territory and i turn to say goodbye to Reedwhisker.

"Goodbye Reedwhisker," I say to the deputy.

"Goodbye Sparkfire, remember what Petalfur said," He says, smiling, and glances at Gingersong. I nod and We walk away from the two Riverclan cats, staying within two fox lengths on the shore of Windclan territory. After awhile I turn to Gingersong and she opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off, ignoring Petalfur's requests.

"Don't talk to me," I say, a little harshly. Her eyes go from sad to angry.

"Fine! I hate you anyways," She growls at me.

"Good! I hate you too!" I growl back and we keep walking to the Thunderclan border. The airs tense around around us as we enter Thunderclan territory. I breathe in the scents of home and a unfamiliar scent comes to me, with the sound of yowls and battling cats. Me and Gingersong freeze and stare at each other in horror.

"Thunderclan's under attack!"She yowls and we race for the camp.

**Okay this took me a little longer since I tried to make it a long chapter. I hope you like it and that I left y'all on another cliffhanger!But at least Gingersong is alive! Or will she doe in the attack? Who knows! R&R! (:**

**~Tangleflam**


	12. Worth fighting

**What it takes, Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors cuz if I did y'all would know.**

**Sorry its late . I've started school again... I'm in high school so now so I'm busy and i'm just a loser so very sorry for how late this is but i'm in a writing mood! I've been writing this story on my other account, Fawnstream. Its called UNWANTED: A Blossom of Hope. READ IT :D Okay now i must apologize because i left you guys on a cliffhanger. My bad! Here you go, so you guys can breathe again. **

Gingersong's POV

"Thunderclan's under attack!" I yowl and we race for camp, forcing my tired and weakened body faster. The disgusting smell of rogues wash over me and anger floods me. In my distraction, I trip over a tree and land in a thorn bush. I hiss in frustration and Sparkfire skids to a stop, grabbing my scruff. He finally pulls me out and I grab thorns out of pads with my teeth ignoring the stinging pain. Sparkfire bends down to grab some out of my tail but I stop him.

"Go! I'll be there in a second!" I meow, my eyes staring in the distance sound of yowls and battling cats.

"Be safe," He says, nodding and runs off. I grab the last few thorns from my paws and race after him, my paws hurting with every pounding step. Finally I jumped through the thorn tunnel and my eyes widened at the mass of battling cats. I spotted Brackenfur fighting a small black she-cat. Firestar was fighting two big toms at the same time but he seemed to be doing fine. Then I saw Daisy, Ferncloud and Rosepetal fighting three toms, all twice the she-cats size and the queens were losing. They weren't by the Nursery so I figured the kits were in Firestar's den.

I raced towards them, dodging battling cats and leaped on the bigger gray tom. He hissed in shock as we rolled away from the queens. I had misjudged the jump though and the tom pinned me down. His amber eyes glinted evilly as he smirked down at me.

"Your a lovely she-cat and trust me, if you live through this battle... I will find you and you will be mine," He purred evilly in my ear. I snarled and pushed him off, swiping my claws viciously across his face. He snarled, eyes darkened with anger. I jumped at him again and brought sheathed claws down on his head and leaping on his back, digging my claws deep into his side. He hissed with pain and I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I will never be yours," I told him and jumped off him, raking my claws once more down his side. He snarled and jumped onto his next opponent. I figured Brambleclaw could handle him I looked for another cat to fight. Before I could I saw something that made all the anger I had kept inside me wash away.

Pheonixheart lay underneath a dark tortoiseshell she-cat. My sisters dark ginger fur soaked with blood, her gray paws frantically trying to push off the she-cat. Redfur was pinned down a tail length away, the rogue pinning him down whispering stuff in his ear. I realized with understanding that they were making Redfur watch Pheonixheart die. As much as I hated them I couldn't let either of them die, especially with my sister expecting kits.

I let out a furious shriek that stopped battle around me, I raced for the tortoiseshell rogue, easily pushing her off my sister.

"Don't you ever touch one hair on her pelt you worthless piece of crow food," I snarled at her and raked my claws down her face. She yowled in pain and the whole battle stopped. The rogues looking at the she-cat underneath me in horror.

"Are you special?" I hissed to her.

"I'm the leaders daughter," She hissed.

"Well I don't care. If you ever touch my sister again I will make sure your leader loses his daughter!" I snarl.

She hisses and pushes me off, but I quickly regain my balance and jump at her, we meet in mid-air and fall to the ground. I ducked under neath her out stretched paws and used my back feet to trip her and lashed out with my paw and raked my claws down her side. She hissed in pain.

"You'll pay for that," She snarled and raced into the crowd and fighting resumed. I hissed and stormed up to the tom holding Redfur down. Redfur's eyes were wide and full of pain, I saw the rogues claws in Redfur's neck and anger boiled inside me.

"If you don't let him go I swear to Starclan I will kill you," I said through clenched teeth. The tom hesitated but jumped off of Redfur and raced away, tail between legs.

I didn't look at Redfur as I jumped into battle again. As if Starclan wanted me to fight everyone else's battles I saw Blossomfall losing to a small rogue. I hesitated helping Blossomfall, the dark Dark Forest cloud only i saw was swarming around her. But this time hers lighter, like it was fading away. I hoped she was fighting it and wanting to be loyal. I jumped on her opponents back and and grabbed the rogues paw and bit down hard. The cat yowled in pain and wrenched his paw fro my grip and fled. I was about to help someone else when a heart wrenching shriek washed over the clearing.

"BRIARLIGHT!" Blossomfall shrieked, pain laced in her voice. I followed her gaze to see the rogue leaders daughter on the high ledge where Briarlight was hanging. The poor dark brown she-cats useless legs unable to help her. I raced for the high ledge watching Briarlight struggle to use her front paws to help her back up. I was almost to the top when Briarlight's front paws fell from the high ledge and she plummeted to the ground. landing with a sickening crunch. Grief stricken yowls echoed through the clearing.

Then I let out a battle cry and tackled the she-cat that just killed Briarlight. I pinned her to the ground, everyone watching me for what seemed like the third time. She looked up at me smug.

"Sorry I wish that could've been your sister," She hissed up at me. I snarled and aimed for her neck, but she expected it and threw off her. I landed barely a tail length from the rocky steps that led down the high ledge.

"I think Thunderclan could use one less warrior," She yowled to the clan. I struggled to get up but my body protested and I couldn't get up. I was going to die. My eyes widened as a small reddish brown kit rushed up to me.

"Owlkit! Gert away!" I hissed, fear blinding my vision for the little kit. I couldn't let this kit die.

"I won't let you die Gingersong. You have to mentor me," He whimpered.

"Aww how cute. Looks like this warrior will never live to see another day and this kit will never make it to be apprenticed," The evil she-cat said for the whole clan to hear. It's like those words gave me a strength and it filled through me. If Owlkit wasn't to die... I was.

The rogue leapt for Owlkit but i jumped at her and met her in mid-air. This time she was too strong and we fell for the rocky steps. We cried out in pain as we tumbled the steps and before I could die, I pushed the she-cat against the stairs as we landed.

I wasn't sure if I was going to die but I knew I saved Owlkit and I hope Waterpaw would tell Sparkfire I loved him. Before the ground took my life I blacked out.

**Sparkfire's POV**

"Gingersong!" I yowled as the two she-cats landed at the bottom of the high ledge with a cracking sound.

"Thalia!" A rogue screeched. So that was the she-cats name. The dark grey rogue tom ran to the she-cat, pushing Gingersong away.

He looked at Firestar, eyes deadly.

"Your warrior has killed the leaders daughter. He will kill your clan cats one by one in revenge for killing Thalia. Storm! Head out!" He yowled and the rogues left camp, taking their dead with them.

Lightning flashed overhead and rain started to pour over the clearing, washing the blood from every cats pelt and from the ground. Cats rushed to Briarlight but I rushed to Gingersong, followed by Rosepetal, Pheonixheart, Redfur, Crowfeather, Cherrybreeze, Bumblestripe and Jayfeather. I pressed my nose to her forehead, and listened for her heartbeat. I yowled in relief as I heard the faint beating of her heart.

"She's alive!" Redfur yowled. I licked her ears softly.

"Sparkfire and Bumblestripe, carry her to my den. Pheonixheart, Redfur follow them. I want to check your injuries. Cherrybreeze, if your not in too much pain send the severely hurts cats to me, tell Brightheart to tend to the less injured cats until I can help. Rosepetal, get to your kits," Jayfeather ordered.

I gently pushed Gingersong onto my back, her father helping me. Redfur and Pheonixheart followed us to Jayfeather's den and we carefully set Gingersong down. I sat next to her, licking her ginger fur. Bumblestripe looked at her sadly. Redfur curled around Pheonixheart.

"Thank you Sparkfire," Bumblestripe said and left. I remembered that Briarlight was his sister.

"I got her Sparkfire, help the severely injured cats get to me," Jayfeather ordered, his voice full of pain. I knew he had bonded with Briarlight, with the poor lively she-cat dead, the clan will be lost. I looked at Gingersong one last time and Jayfeather mewed, "It's up to Starclan now"

I left the den and saw most of the clan huddled around Briarlight. I walked over to the group and nosed Graystripe to his feet, he tried to fight me, tears streaming down his face for his daughter, but I finally got him to come with me to the medicine cat so he could be treated. I finally also got Foxleap, Thornclaw, Blackmoon, Birdpaw and Toadstep into the nursery. Firestar was one of the less injured cats and yowled out to clan.

"We have lost a great warrior. Briarlight was a lively and brave she-cat. We will never forget how she risked her life to try and save Longtail. How even when she was crippled she fought to help the clan and died saving our future warriors. We grieve for Briarlight and hope she has a safe journey to Starclan. I would also like to mention Gingersong who is currently unconscious after defeating Thalia and saving many of our warriors tonight. When she wakes I would like to recognize her as a hero for tonight. Rest up everyone," He yowls and and sits next to Sandstorm.

I walk around and make sure Swiftfoot is okay, then I find my parents to let them know I'm okay. Lionblaze is beating himself up for not saving Briarlight. I leave them and head into he medicine cat den. I curl up next to Gingersong and close my eyes.

"Starclan please let her live. I cant lose her," I whisper to the stars. Then an uneasy sleep takes over me.

**I hope this is long enough to save for the time i didn't update! Allegiances will be up next!**

**~ Tangleflame **


	13. Updated Allegiances

**Okay so when I update the story gain, it'll be a moon-ish later so i'm going to make Rosepetal's kits apprentices because they'll be apprenticed in the next chapter!**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**App- Daisypaw**

**Warriors:**

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

**App- Lightpaw**

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**App- Birdpaw**

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

**App- Thornpaw**

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream- colored tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- White she-cat

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Moleclaw- brown and cream tom

**App- Snowpaw**

Cherrybreeze- Ginger she-cat

**App- Patchpaw**

Lilyfrost- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpelt- pale ginger she-cat

Ambercloud- gray she-cat with white paws, white muzzle, white right ear with amber eyes

Snowtail- white tom with amber eyes

Dewleap- Gray tom with amber eyes

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Gingersong- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

**App- Owlpaw**

Lilyfeather- Cream she-cat with green eyes

Redfur- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Swiftfoot- Gray tom with golden paws and green eyes

Sparkfire- Dark grey tom with golden paws and brown splotches with blue eyes

Blackmoon- Black tom with amber eyes

**App- Applepaw**

**Apprentices:**

Snowpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Patchpaw- Black tom with white splotches

Thornpaw- Ginger tom with green eyes

Birdpaw- Golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lightpaw- Light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Applepaw- Reddish tabby she-cat

Daisypaw- Cream she-cat

Owlpaw- Reddish tabby tom

**Queens:**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horse place (Mother of Spiderleg's kits- Littlekit- Small cream she-cat with a black chest and underbelly with amber eyes and Wolfkit- Black tom with a brown underbelly and brown paws)

Pheonixheart- Dark ginger she-cat with gray paws and black ears with amber eyes (Expecting Redfur's kits)

Ivypool- Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Expecting Mousewhisker's kits)

**Elders**:

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**App- Fallenpaw**

Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**App- Sandpaw**

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

**App- Honeypaw**

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Silverthorn- Long-furred silver she-cat with cream and black dapples

Ferretstorm- cream and gray tom

Pineclaw- black she-cat

Starlingpelt- Ginger tom

Frostpool: Cream she-cat

Sparrowfur- large tabby tom

Dewfrost- Gray she-cat

**App- Brightpaw**

Soaringflight- Dark ginger tom

Smoketail- Dark gray tom

Hollyfern- Black she-cat

Grayfur- Gray tom

Spidernight- Cream tom with two black feet, black ears, black tail, and a black stripe down his back with one amber eye and one blue eye

**Apprentices**:

Fallenpaw- Dark brown tom with ginger paws and light brown tabby stripes with amber eyes

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Honeypaw- Cream she-cat

Brightpaw- Ginger and cream tom

**Queens:**

Mistbreeze- spiky furred, pale gray she-cat (Mother to Longkit- gray tabby tom with a long tail)

**Elders:**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

App- Windpaw

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**App- Cloverpaw**

Whiskerfur- light brown tom

Furzewhisker- gray and white she-cat

**App- Ivypaw**

Boulderclaw- large pale gray tom

Flowershadow- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Windbreeze- Light grey she-cat

**App- Icepaw**

Swipeclaw- Brown tom

Nightbreeze- Black tom

Rockclaw- Brown and black tom

Petalheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Cloverpaw- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat

Icepaw- White tom

Ivypaw- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Queens:**

**Elders:**

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Bluepaw**

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

**App- Waterpaw**

Grasspelt-light brown tom

**App- Moonpaw**

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**App- Silverpaw**

Hollowfur- dark brown tabby tom

**App- Troutpaw**

Troutstrike- pale grey tabby she-cat

**App- Stonepaw**

Rushfire- light brown tabby tom

Fishpelt- Light grey she-cat

Shimmerfire- Silver she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Waterpaw- Blue-grey she-cat

Moonpaw- blue tom

Silverpaw- Silver tom

Troutpaw- Black and white tom with blue eyes

Bluepaw- Blue she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw- Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat (Expecting Hollowfur's kits)

**Elders:**

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat


End file.
